


A Hole In My Heart

by otpfandomnerd



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Sad, am i mean?, angsty babes, probably, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpfandomnerd/pseuds/otpfandomnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Appreciate life, because everything could change in a matter of seconds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing in third person. Sorry if it sucks. Also in this universe, Haizaki was kicked off the team publicly, not told to quit in secret.

"Kouki" Akashi said, grabbing both of Furihata's hands into his own, "You're going to play Kaijo in an hour, okay? Don't be nervous! You're amazing, you'll do great."

Furihata looked down at the ground, a blush adorning his cheeks. "how do you know that?" he mumbled into thin air.

Akashi smiled gently at the brown haired boy, scooting closer and grabbing his hands tighter, "because," he said, "You. Are. Amazing. Ive seen you play. Though you may not have any extraordinary skills, you have something that can change the entire course of the game, i just know it."

Furihata looked at the joined hands of him and his lover than proceeded to lay his head onto his chest, "but what if i mess up? What if i ruin everything, what if.." the boy was cut off by a hand lifting his chin, forcing him to look in the hetero chromatic eyes.

"You'll be fine," Akashi spoke softly, sincerity lacing every word. "and if you get nervous, I'll be in the stands okay? just look up at me." Akashi finished with a smile.

The brunette smiled softly and sighed, "if only you could actually be down there with me.'' Furihata whispered to Akashi. The red headed boy smiled sadly at his partner, pulling him in for a hug.

"sorry" he mumbled, feeling truly sorry that he couldn't be there for the boy.

Minutes passed in this same position, their quiet breaths being the only sound in the still, night air.

"You know," Akashi whispered, moving back and placing his hands on Furihata's shoulders, as to sit him up, '' I could give you my jacket"

"What?" Furihata responded, not quiet understanding how this would solve anything.

Akashi rolled his eyes, "If i give you my jacket, it could be like I'm there with you."

Furihata suddenly brightened up at the suggestion, "Hey, that may actually work! Oh! I can give you my jacket too!'' Furihata exclaimed.

"And why would you do that?" Akashi giggled in response to his boyfriends antics.

Furihata looked up into Akashi's gleaming orbs and smiled. "well all the couples in the movies do it, Especially the sports movies. The boyfriend always give their jersey or team jacket to the girl."

Akashi smirked, "so does this make me the girl?" Furihata laughed in response.

"Come on, stop messing around and get naked." Furihata said in a teasing tone, causing the boy across from him to smile, "mhm, You'd like that wouldn't you?''

The two backed away from each other, as to give room for them to shed their jacket's. Akashi shivered when the cold night air touched his exposed skin. "Here" The boy across from him said, extending his jacket towards his partner. Akashi smiled in thanks, doing the same for his counterpart as he shrugged on the jacket. 

"You look cute" The red head said once his eyes rested upon Furihata's figure. The boy merely shrugged in response, "I am the least bit impressive compared to you Sei,"

"well i beg to differ, id say you look quite stunning, though i do admit, you'd look absolutely gorgeous without any clothes." He responded, eyes trailing up and down the boys body.

"perv" Furihata said, a fondness in his tone.

Seijuro scoot forward, Wrapping his arms around the smaller boys waist and pulling him closer.

"Do you feel better now?" He asked, still feeling slightly worried about his lover.

"Yeah, just worried i guess." Furihata responded with a sigh

Akashi, perplexed by his response, tilted his head, "worried about what?"

"well, I'm not as good as everyone else. I get really nervous when i go out on the court. What if i disappoint everyone sei?" The boy in question asked.

Akashi frowned "This again? Look, Kouki, it doesn't matter if you cant score or if everyone is better than you, all that matters is that you try, okay, just try."

Silence momentary filled the air as Furihata processed what had been said.

"I'm Sorry"

Akashi sighed "Don't apologize for having emotions Kouki." silence filled the air once again, neither of them daring to break the silence for what seemed like hours.

"Cheer me on?" Kouki spoke, thus breaking the silence.

Akashi smiled, pulling his boyfriend in for a sweet, yet short kiss. 

He than pulled away slightly to rest his forehead against the Seirin members forehead. "i said i would didn't I?"

Furihata stared into the pair of eyes in front of him, "I love you Sei." He said, tone expressing his love wholeheartedly.

"I love you too, Kouki." The red head responded back with just as much love.

A comfortable silence than settled over the duo as they sat there in each others embrace, enjoying the gentle breeze around them and the clear night sky above.

Suddenly a ring broke the silence between them.

Furihata released himself from the other boys hold than reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone and answered.

"Hello" he said slightly panicked. Akashi looked over at the boy questioningly. 

"Sorry, sorry, i got distracted ill be there in few minutes." The brunette said than hung up.

With a sigh the boy stood up, extending his hand to the red headed boy.

"who was that?" Akashi asked, grabbing the offered hand and hoisted himself up.

"Aida, she says she needs me out on the court for a warm up before the game, sorry." The smaller boy said answered.

"You should really stop apologizing, if you don't you may become, ah what did your captain say, the apologetic mushroom?"

Furihata threw his head back and laughed, "Yeah that was Hyuuga, I'm surprised you remember that story,"

Akashi smirked, "i remember things that amuse me."

The taller boy turned around and lent down to reach for his bag. Hoisting it on his shoulder he straightened up and saw a surprising figure only a short distance away.

Shogo Haizaki.

The figure smiled "Well isn't it fun seeing you here, Akashi."

At the sound of another voice behind him, Furihata quickly turned, "Sei, whose he?" He questioned.

Ignoring Furihata's question Akashi stepped in front of him as to shield him, "What do you want Haizaki"

The man's smirk seemed to grow at the obvious nervousness radiating off of both boys, "What, I can't visit an old friend? Did our friendship mean nothing to you?"

The red head's eyes gleamed with anger "we aren't friends, we never were. Now why are you here." 

The black haired man stepped closer, smirk turning to a demented grin. "You know Akashi, I really don't appreciate being embarrassed." 

Akashi began to back up slowly, knowing this mans violent attitude, "What are you talking about?" He questioned, voice calm.

Four steps closer " Well Akashi," a laugh "Remember back at Teiko when I was kicked off the team, i never forgot that you know," a second laugh, 2 more steps, "But than i realized, something" His smirk goes wider, "You really don't care do you?"

At this point, Akashi himself felt fear course through his veins.

"sei w-" the taller boy behind Akashi was suddenly shut up by shuffling from ahead.

The man in front of the two boys was pulling something out of his bag, the item concealed by a handkerchief.

"It was also at that point that i realized Akashi, the world would be better off without you," A third laugh, " You don't give a shit about anyone, I'll be doing everyone a favor. 

3 more steps

Akashi backed up more, noticing that the former teammate was getting closer. He could feel the trembles of his lover behind him as well, telling him he wasn't the only one scared shitless.

Just as the red head made his move to grab the brunettes hand and run, a click was heard.

A Gun.

"Haizaki," the boy said, fear creeping into his voice.

2 more steps, a fourth laugh, "What Akashi, feeling scared? Sure looks like your precious boy toy is."

At the mention of his boyfriend Akashi turned around to see Furihata, face stricken with fear.

The red headed male turned back to the man in front of him, "don't you dare bring him into this," he says anger dripping off of his words.

2 steps forward, 4 steps back, "who said i was going to hurt him? I have no reason to hurt him." Another, gut wrenching laugh, "After all, I'm only ridding the world of whats useless."

In one swift movement the gun was lifted.

BANG!

The air stood still for a few moments, no one really realizing what happened.

"Oh, f-fuck" Haizaki quickly stuttered, running away from the scene.

Furihata still in a trance had no idea what had happened until a pale Akashi Seijuro stumbled back, Furihata just being coherent enough to catch him before he hit the ground.

In Furihata's arms laid a pale Akashi Seijuro clutching his stomach, blood oozing from where the gun shot.

"S-SEI," The boy screamed, quickly tearing off his jacket to place over the wound, in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Oh-oh fuck fuck fuck FUCK," Furihata screamed, terrified. The jacket wasn't doing anything to stop the bleeding in his boyfriends stomach. The brunettes state of panic was cut off momentarily by a hand being placed on his cheek.

"K-Kouki, calm down, I'm fine," Akashi said, in a weak, wavering voice. 

"No you're not fine you're fucking bleeding, there's so much fucking blood," Furihata rambled in his panicked state. The panic continued as he knew he had to get the boy help soon.

Akashi continued to lay on the ground in a daze of pain and fear.

Suddenly the pain in his stomach increasing as he was lifted off the ground

A whimper, "You'll be okay sei, I'm going to get you to the hospital and you'll be fine," The smaller boy said as he began to run towards the building the winter cup was occurring at.

"Kouki," a voice filled with fear, "I don't want to die"

At this set of words, Kouki let salty tears trail down his cheeks, "You're not going to die okay, you'll be fine"

The track down to the gym entrance took about five minutes, and when he got down there, the brunette didn't hesitate to thrust open the door.

His ears were instantly greeted to an abundance of different noises, and the sight of the stands filled with different fans and teams.

The smaller male began running towards the door that would lead out into the hallway and to the paramedics, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

From behind him he faintly registered the sound of people calling for the paramedics, but his ears where mostly occupied by white noise.

The hand spun him around this time.

" FURIHATA-KUN" Were the first words that hit his ears as he came face to face with a concerned and fearful looking Aida, "what the fuck happened to him?" She exclaimed, obviously concerned for the well being of the now half asleep, bleeding boy in his arms.

Reality of the situation had once again hit Furihata and the walls broke. The brunette reduced to tears while clutching Akashi tighter, "t-they shot him" he barley made out through the tears.

"Fuck, get him to the bench," she said rushing the boy over to the bench.

Furihata gently set down the bleeding boy and proceeded to once again apply pressure to his stomach.

A groan "Kouki, it hurts." Akashi said, sobbing quietly

Furihata apologized profusely to the red head, continuing his previous task.

"Furi, I'm tired" Seijuro stated, eyes fluttering shut, sleep engulfing him.

Panic bubbled once again in Furihata's chest, "No, NO, SEI" He screamed, hoping it would somehow rouse the boy awake.

At the sound of panic, Aida ran to the duo, "What happened?,"

"He passed out, WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY?"

Aida looked around the room feeling almost as panicked as the brunette.

"Look, just keep applying pressure, they'll be here soon"

A wheeze "i-its not working, Th-the bleeding wont stop." Furihata ranted, becoming more and more panicked.

"Furihata-kun you need to calm down and keep applying pressure, hes going to be fine," she said, try to reassure the trembling boy.

Meanwhile, a group had surrounded the three teenagers, desperate to figure out what had happened to the red headed high school student.

"I need all of you to move out of the way!"

The cluster of people proceeded to part and from the middle emerged a group of paramedics holding a gurney.

Furihata was slowly pried off of the red head, "No, NO, I-i need to stay with him, I-I-" Furihata had been cut once again by a hand on his shoulder.

looking up, he came face to face with a paramedic, "Your friend needs to be alone in the ambulance, we need as much room as we can get," she said, a sympathetic look crossing her face.

"I-I" another interruption

"I'm sorry" the paramedic spoke, and left the room with the rest of the paramedics and Akashi. 

A sob.

A shout.

A shake.

Furihata turned around finally, coming face to face with the panicked Members of the generation miracles and Rakuzan.

Someone stepped forward.

An inhale.

Another Cry

A question.

"What happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally figured out how i wanted to write this chapter. Hope you enjoy what i did with it.

" Its been 2 hours, why haven't they told us anything yet!" Furihata shouted, pacing back and forth around the hospital waiting room.

In the waiting room sat The Miracles, Rakuzan, and Momoi, all awaiting the new's of Akashi's Health, but It had been two hours since they had all arrived at the hospital and they still had no update other than the fact that the red head was taken into surgery to repair whatever damage the bullet had done. 

Aida, Sensing the mild annoyance from the nurse at the desk, stood up from her seat to get Furihata, "Furihata-kun," she said, sounding exhausted from the stress of the entire ordeal.

The brunette paused, giving the coach enough time to grab his shoulders and lead him back to the chairs behind them, Forcing him to sit.

"why wont they tell us whats wrong with him?" furihata asked, voice cracking slightly, composure giving away.

Aida ran a hand through her messy locks before kneeling in front of the boy.

"Furihata.." she started shakily, "You know he was really hurt, it might take them awhile. I mean that psychopath shot him in the fucking stomach," She sighed, before adding, "Plus, i don't want to freak you out, but we dont know if hes even going to be okay."

The brunette male huffed in anger at this statement, "he'll be fine, i told him he'll be fine, he has to be, he cant leave me." He finished, anger receding as sorrow filled him, causing salty tears to trail down his cheeks.

The female pulled the younger boy closer to her chest and let him sob into her shoulder, "It'll be okay, Furihata-kun," she stated, rubbing his back in an attempt to comfort him.

The remaining teenagers were acting similar ways, either crying silently to themselves, comforting each other, or denying the fact that they were crying at all. This had been happening since they arrived.

The shorter female pulled back from the embrace and stood up, "come on," she started, gathering everyone's attention, counting that this is the first time someone had spoken to everyone at once in hours, "lets go to the hospital coffee shop, we want to be awake when Akashi is awake right?" she asked, shooting a small smile Furihata's way.

Everyone made small noises of agreement and began to stand up and make there way to the elevators, except for furihata, who remained planted in his seat.

"Furihata-kun come on, everyone's already heading down." Riko stated, walking towards the boy.

Furihata rubbed his eye's and responded to her without looking up, voice sounding choked, "Ah, no im-im just going to wait up here, just in case you know?"

Not wanting to bother the distressed boy further, she left the room with a sigh, leaving Furihata by himself.

With another sob, Furihata curled himself into a fetal position on the hospital seat and pulled his phone out of his back pocket.

Upon turning the device on, he realized he has a few missed calls from his mother, probably wanting to know how the game had went.

Figuring it was time to tell his mother about what had happened just hours before, he pressed the call button and put the device to his ear.

"Hey Honey!" A cheerful voice said after 4 rings, "How was the game?"

Feeling slightly comforted by his mothers voice he smiled, "Uh, Hey mom," The brunette started, clearing his throat, "Um, we didn't get to do the game today, we're actually at the hospital right now, something kinda happened."

On the other end of the line shuffling was heard before a sweet, yet concerned voice broke through, "What happened? Are you okay, are your teammates hurt, ar-" she started but was cut off by her son.

"No mom, calm down, I'm fine. Its Seijuro," He said, rubbing a hand over his face, "I-I don't know what happened, he just appeared with a gun and they shot him!"

An audible gasp was heard on the other end of the phone before frantic speech made its way through, "someone shot him?! Is he okay? Where are his parent's? Do you need me to come down there?" She spoke hurriedly, firing question after question at the young boy.

Furihata sniffed and held back tears in an attempt to not break down again, "Yeah, i d-don't know who it was and i have no idea if he's okay, all i know is that he's in surgery...." he paused briefly, inhaling shakily, "His family is coming, but it'll take a few hours because they're in Kyoto, and no you don't need to come down here, ill-ill call you to update you later,"

A worried sigh could be heard on the phone, "okay, make sure to call me. I love you,"

Furihata closed his eye's and let a few tears release, "I love you too," He said, than hung up the phone.

A loud sob echoed throughout the almost empty waiting room.

On the chair was Furihata, curled into a ball, fists gripping his hair and phone discarded on ground as he broke down into a heap of tears and emotional agony.

He remained in this position for another 20 minutes before the rest of the teenagers originally with him showed up, and with them they carried multiple coffees.

Aida approached the Seirin member and picked up the phone that seemed to be thrown down with no care, ":Furihata-kun, i brought you a coffee. I didn't know what kind you like so i just got the first one that looked good," she spoke, causing him to look up at her and his sobbing to subdue. once she gained his attention she quickly shoved the phone and coffee his way.

He grabbed both items and looked forward, not acknowledging anyone.

With a sigh, the coach sat down on the chair in front on Furihata and placed a comforting hand on his knee, "I'm sorry for what i said earlier,:" she whispered.

Furihata looked at the girl next to him and noticed for the first time that day tears, "No, you were right. I have to be realistic." He said curling up tighter and nursing the cup in his hands.

" Well, there's nothing wrong with being optimistic," A voice spoke from across the room. Looking up, Furihata noticed that it was Aomine who had spoken.

"Dai-chan isn't wrong you know" The pink haired coach spoke from beside Aomine, "We need to be optimistic, its like when you play a match. The more optimism the better the outcomes!"

A sigh, "That's not always how everything works you know," The green haired male spoke from the left side of the room.

At that comment, Momoi looked to Midorima with a frown, "Why not, if it can work for a game it should work for a friend right? We just have to hope, its worth a try isn't it?" She finished, leaning back into her seat.

The room went silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Appreciate life, because everything could change in a matter of seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter!

An awkward silence carried throughout the room for another hour before it was broken by the opening and closing of a door.

Through the door emerged a man in scrubs, "Akashi Seijuro?" He asked.

In unison, everyone in the waiting room stood up and looked straight at the doctor with anticipation.

"Wow, ehm" he started, "The surgery was luckily a success. We were able to stop all the bleeding and get everything patched up, so we can take some of you back to his room right now. He's just starting to wake up though, so he may not be fully awake when you enter the room," the doctor finished with a joyful smile.

Relief washed throughout the room and happy tears were shared as they chose choose the first group who could come to his room. Deciding finally on Furihata, Reo, Kotaro, Eikichi and the miracles.

They were lead down a bright corridor illuminated by lights on the ceiling. 

Once they arrived at the door, the nurse opened the door and threw a gentle smile at the group.

Inside the room sat a dazed and pale Akashi, who was hooked up to multiple machines.

"Kouki?" Akashi asked from the bed, seeming to be a little more awake.

Furihata smiled and walked towards the bed, grabbing Akashi's hand into his own and bringing into to his mouth to gently kiss. "Hey sei," he spoke gently, "How do you feel,"

Seijuro turned his head slowly towards his boyfriends and smiled, "I feel happy," he said, laughing slightly.

A laugh could be heard from the back the room, "They put you on pain medication, didn't they?" Reo asked with a smirk.

Akashi laughed again,smiling wider, "Yup! They said it would make my stomach not hurt,"

Furihata laughed gently, still feeling worried for his lover.

Akashi, noticing Kouki's distress, frowned, "Whats wrong? You're worried aren't you?" He asked, scrunching his neck and smiling, "Don't worry, 'tis only a flesh wound" The red head finished, holding his pointer finger in the air.

At this statement, 5/5 miracles were taken out of the room for laughing to hard and causing a disruption.

The rest of the day was mostly visitors. The teams went in and out of the room, bringing gifts and get well soon cards. At one point Akashi's father arrived, Seijuro's little sister following closely behind. The only thing that didn't change was Furihata's position in the room.

He had been in the room since 9am and the current time was 9pm.

There sat Furihata, head leaning on the uncomfortable bed looking at Akashi.

"It seems that your not as loopy as you were," Furihata stated, playing with his boyfriends hands.

Akashi smiled, "yeah, i guess so. Sorry for making you worry so much...."

The brown haired boy paused, Looking at his partner in disbelief, "don't apologize for that kind of shit," he started, than looked down "Honestly, I'm just glad that your okay and I can sit here right now and hold your hands."

Seijuro scoot down slightly and tightened his grip on the brown hair boys hand, "Me too."

"You called your mom, right Kouki? I feel like i heard you call her somewhere in the middle of my daze of pain medication," Akashi asked the shorter teen.

Furihata snorted, "Yeah, she is going to visit tomorrow morning with me if thats all right."

The Rakuzan member nodded, "yeah that's fine." He said moving over slightly with a groan.

Furihata looked up "Are you okay?" he asked, feeling slightly panicked.

Akashi smiled gently at him, " I'm fine, the wound just tugged a bit. Which reminds me, I'm out of basketball till this heals"

Furihata settled back into his chair with a relieved sigh.

The two boys kept a quiet conversion for the next hour until they were interrupted by a nurse informing Furihata that visiting hours were up.

Standing up from his chair, Furihata attempted to untangle his hand from Akashi's but couldn't, as the other boy kept an iron grip.

"Kouki, can you be in the room with me tomorrow when the police ask who shot me?" He asked the brunette boy. 

Furihata leaned down to kiss his lovers head, "Of course,"

A yawn, "Kouki, I love you, forever."

Furihata smiled gently, pulling the taller teen into a hug.

"I love you too Sei, forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have noticed how I said Akashi's sister, well that's a little spoiler into my next story. It will have side Akafuri but will mostly focus on Akashi and his little sister (Who i obviously made up) he also has a cousin he's pretty close to so that should be fun.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about making Haizaki the villain! He was the only other very violent person who has a past with Akashi that I could think of, so i decided to incorporate him into the story. I will write more, i just don't know how many chapters it will be yet.


End file.
